Strange Beginnings
by Liliya-Lokison
Summary: once upon a time Tony Stark met a man named Luca Lokeonaway, they feel in love, and now fifteen years after he lost Luca Tony has met a girl with a name he never thought he would ever hear again, only problem is this girl has a past that even makes Natasha Romanoff's past look like a walk in the park. will be FROSTIRON. Rated M for future chapters.


Hi and welcome to my first fan fic hope you enjoy.

thank you to my awesome beta/bff FrostIronandStrawberries for being awesome.

* * *

disclaimer: i own nothing except my crazy ideas and my three awsome OC's(Liliya Anastasia Lokeonaway, Anna Bella Howlett and Noel Evans.)

* * *

Flash back...

It was another one of those nights.

Pepper had dragged Tony out of the lab, forced him to shower and begged him to behave in front of the press.

"Why do I have to go to these stupid charity balls anyway?" Tony whined as Pepper all but pushed him into the limo that had just arrived. Pepper ignored him at first and told the their driver Happy the address. But Tony continued to whine, and eventually Pepper snapped "Anthony Edward Stark I swear to god if you don't shut up and behave it will be the last thing you do!"

That had scared Tony enough to have him act like a good little boy and sit quietly at the bar.

Tony was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice the striking male who had sat down next to him... So to say that Tony had jumped when he finally noticed the man was understatement.

When he had recovered, Tony introduced himself to the man. "Tony Stark. And what might I ask is your name?"

The man smirked and turned to face Tony. "My my, I must be special if I managed to grab the attention the ever-so famous Anthony Stark." The man said in a British accent that was so deeply laced with sarcasm you would have to be deaf not to hear it.

Tony grinned "Yes, very special indeed. But that doesn't answer my question. Do you have a name to match that handsome face?" Tony had turned up the charm. One thing about Tony Stark was if he wanted something, he always got it in the end.

The man rolled his bright emerald eyes at the flirting and chuckled slightly. "I do have a name but I see no need to reveal it to you, Mr. Stark, so I do not see why you desire it so." The man replied in slightly flirty tone.

Now Tony definitely needed the man's name.

So Tony decided to turn up the charm even higher. "I desire it so because I need to know if the name matches the man."

The man arched a perfect brow "Meaning?"

Tony only grinned further as he responded. "I mean such a breath-taking man must have an equally breath-taking name."

The man was silent for a moment before he sighed in defeat "I fear I will never get any peace until I tell you my name, will I?"

Tony smiled and quietly exclaimed "And he's smart too!"

The man just shook his head, causing his short raven colored curls to fall slightly out of place. "Luca, Luca Lokeonaway. Now, this has been quite fun, but I'm afraid I must be on my way. Farewell Stark, I hope we can continue this on a later date."

And before Tony could answer Luca was already halfway through the crowd.

* * *

...Present Day...

Fury walked into the meeting room. All the Avengers fell silent as Fury was looking overly ** today.  
"Let me make it short. Team, meet your new members." Fury paused then yelled "GIRLS GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!"

A few seconds' later two girls came running into the room. Both were pretty tall, around seventeen, and wore purple; one had blond hair with blue and golden eyes, while the other had dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm Anna Bella Howlett, but just call me Elle." The dirty blond said in a friendly voice.

The blond smiled as well "I'm Noël Evans."

Fury looked at the two girls "Where's Lokeonaway?" Fury demanded. Tony chocked on his coffee at the sound of the name. The last time he had heard it was about 17 years ago. No one noticed but Clint, Bruce, and Natasha: the rest were oblivious.

Five minutes later the last teen walked into the room. She was taller than the other two, her features were sharper and more defined, from her high cheek bones to her somehow soft pointed nose. Even her big, almond-shaped, almost florescent hazel eyes (they were a bright emerald and deep brown with golden flakes) had a sharpness to them that Tony had ever seen twice in his life. Her long raven colored that seemed to curl around her pale thin frame only extenuating her striking features.

Tony was snapped out of his odd trance when he heard her speak "Don't get you panties in a twist Captain: I'm not related to Loki. Hell, I was born raised in Russia for the first 6 years of my life after that it's a bloody mess, that I would much rather not get into if it's all the same to you." She responded in a British accent. She sighed and rolled her expressive eyes "I'm Liliya Anastasia Lokeonaway."

Fury sighed, frustrated. "Stark, Barton, something tells me you'll like her best." Fury said pointing at Liliya. He sighed again "Now, you three girls will be moving to Stark Tower: no arguments, no complaints. You WILL do as you're told. Dismissed." With that Fury left the room, leaving no room for arguments.

Elle and Noël were talking with everyone, telling them about their past, crazy things that happened with the X-men. They even showed the team their mutations: Elle was a telepath and she had silver bird wings that appeared at her will, while Noël could go invisible, produce a force field that she could throw around like Frisbee, and had telekinesis. Liliya stood in a far corner, ignoring everyone and reading a rather old looking book, also blasting music through her ear buds. Tony got up to talk to her but Noël stopped him. "Don't bother she's not a people person and she has… issues." Noël gave Tony a small smile.

No one seemed to have noticed that Liliya slipped out of the room. She hid up in one of Agent Barton's nest. She didn't think anyone would find her let alone look for her. She was generally unwanted.

When Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff rounded the corner, they spotted the strange teen, seeing that her back was to them. They walked up quietly behind her, and were only a few steps away from her when she turned around, looking tense. "Not a lot of people can sneak up on me, and for future warning I wouldn't attempt it. I was trained to kill first and ask later." Fear flashed in her eyes for a brief second.

"I know I had the same training as you, you know." Agent Romanoff said softly.

Liliya laughed "That's what you think. But the truth is after you left, things only got worse for the new recruits. They made us slaughter our own families! They tortured us to the point of which we felt like Hell would be a better place! We begged every single night for death!" the teen hissed, anger flashing in her eyes.

* * *

so that was the first chapter hope you enjoyed. review's are awesome but if you dont want to review then thats cool too ... dude.


End file.
